Dressed to Impressed
by Whalefox
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A young Kiba Inuzuka has just started at the Ninja Academy. He's excited but who's the shy girl eating lunch under the tree out front? And why is he thinking about her anyway? Speaking of whos, who's that annoying blond boy as well? KibaxHinata Kibahina Disclaimer (as it won't save in the edited document): I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dressed to Impressed**

Kiba was tired. Tired and angry. It wasn't his fault really, he was just too excited last night that he was going to start at the Ninja academy today and couldn't get to sleep. That being said, he did manage to drift off at around two in the morning and slept past his alarm at seven. He did; however, find it ridiculous that his mom had yanked off his pajamas and shoved him into a tan t-shirt with a white puppy on it and dark brown shorts and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and brushed his teeth for him and finally tossed him to Hana to take him to the academy so he wouldn't be late.

Needless to say, Kiba was not in the best of moods while his new teacher, Iruka-sensei, took role, and only looked up to raise his hand at his name and placed his face back down in his arms to grumble into about how embarrassing his mom is and how he would have made it on time even if he did grab his lunch...

"Crap!," shouted Kiba startling the whole class as his head shot up and he slammed his hands on his desk.

After a few seconds, Iruka looked to the tan young boy and asked, "Is there a problem, Inuzuka?"

Kiba promptly realized what he had just down and after turning a pink placed his head back down in between his arms, only instead of grumpiness it was embarrassment.

Kiba stayed in this position until he heard Iruka-sensei dismiss the kids for lunch. He decided that he'll just have to run home and grab something to eat and get back before lunch was over. He ran out the front door of the building and started towards his house when he stopped due to a small voice.

"Who's there?," Kiba asked looking for the source of the noise he just heard.

"If you don't answer me, I'll sniff you out and whoop your sorry ass 'cause I'm an awesome ninja!"

"I-I'm sor-sorry, I wa-wa-was asking i-if yo-you forgo-forgot your lunch?"

Kiba looked over and saw the source of the voice, a cute, little pale girl with short dark blue hair and eyes that were bright, pure white in a white blouse and pale purple pants sitting in the shade of a tree out front. He blushed a little seeing as how he couldn't get over how cute this girl was. However, he then came to his senses and realized that he was blushing and had to hide that he was blushing. After all, girls are icky and no boy should be blushing around them, they should be blushing for him, since he was the handsome Kiba Inuzuka. He quickly puffed out his chest and looked at her with a smug look, eyes half-closed.

"Of course not, how could a soon-to-be awesome ninja like me forget his lunch? I'm too good a ninja for that to happen to me."

The pale girl frowned a bit and began to tear up a bit in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry. I did-didn't me-mean t-to ca-call you a-a ba-bad ninj-ninja. I wa-was just wonde-wonder-wondering if you we-were leaving a-at lun-lunch to go ho-home to ea-eat sin-since it is lunch ti-time an-and yo-you seem-seemed upse-upset in cl-class thi-this morning, so I-I thou-thought tha-that yo-you migh-might have forgot-forgotten it at you-your house so I wa-was go-going to off-offer you so-some of min-mine sin-since I ha-have too mu-much," said the pale girl blushing while she was crying.

Kiba was taken aback by this display, he had never seen a girl so timid, after all his sister beat him up on a weekly basis and his mom was scary. He just wanted to get her to stop crying and he was hungry. So, scratching the back of his head he looked at her and apologized.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I actually did forget my lunch, I was running late and forgot to grab it from my counter. So, if you're still up for it I guess I can help you finish your lunch."

The girl looked up at the blushing boy and watched as he turned his head when he noticed that had begun to blush halfway through his apology. She patted the ground next to her, offering him a seat.

Kiba took a seat next to the girl. He couldn't get over how good she smelled for a girl, like cinnamon buns and lavender. He smiled a wolfish grin when she handed him a spare pair of chopsticks. She blushed at this expression and begun eating her rice as he ate a piece of chicken from her bento. They continued to eat in silence until Kiba spoke up.

"So you know that I was out here to go home to grab some lunch but what about you? Why aren't you in the lunchroom?"

The girl looked away, blushing even more.

_"This girl has some issues. I wonder why she keeps blushing," _thought Kiba.

"Well..." the girl looked at the ground in front of her, "the-there's a cu-cute boy wh-who I saw g-go in the-there and I go-got nervo-nervous so I-I deci-decided to e-eat ou-out here inst-instead in ca-case I did som-something embarr-embarrassing and h-he saw."

Kiba bite back on his lower lip, angry that she thought some guy in class in the lunchroom was cute and not him. Wait, what girls give you cooties, why was he upset that she thought some kid was cute and not him. He wandered along this train of the thought until the girl brought him back to reality with a question.

"A-ano...yo-your li-lip. It is bleeding Inuzuka-san."

He stopped biting his lip and looked up at the girl who had just addressed him so formally until he realized that he didn't know her name. Blushing he started picking at his shorts and looked up at her and asked, "I'm sorry but I don't remember your name. I was kind of out of it this morning and wasn't listening to role-call, so what was your name again?"

The cute girl smiles at him and giggled, a soft, cute sound while she closed her eyes and covered her smile with her hand.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka-san."

"Nice to meet ya' Hinata-san, and just so you know you can call me Kiba, not Inuzuka-san," he stated while he held out his hand to lift her up when they heard the lunch bell ring.

"Okay, Ki-Kiba-K-Kun," she stuttered as he dragged her back to class.

Once back in class, Kiba didn't pay any attention again as he was too focused on figuring out which of the boys Hinata liked in class. He didn't even realize the final bell had rung until the blond boy two rows in front of him knocked him on the head, yelling at him to wake up.

Kiba glared up at the blond boy and promptly punched him in the gut.

"What do you want you butt head."

The blond boy, after regaining his standing, looked at the brunette ninja with a grumpy face.

"Class is over you moron."

"What was that you retard!"

"You heard me asshole!"

The two had each other's shirts in one hand with the other ready to punch the other boy when they were both hit on the head. They looked up horrified to see Iruka-sensei glaring at them

"Naruto. Kiba. If you two think you are going to fight in the class after sleeping and ignoring the entire lecture you are sorely mistaken. He grabbed the two boys by their shirt collars and carried them out of the building and went back inside after ordering them to go back home.

"You're lucky Iruka-sensei came to save your sorry butt, red cheeks!"

"Whatever, you're lucky, I was going to beat the shit out of you whisker face!"

The two boys continued on with their insults, progressively getting more vulgar and offensive and were about to tackle each other when a hand grabbed Kiba out of mid-tackle, causing him to yelp and Naruto to crash on the ground where Kiba once was.

"Shall I tell mom what I just heard or will you two apologize to each other?"

Kiba looked up horrified at his sister who was holding him by the middle of his shirt. Her two teammates were besides her laughing at the two boys. Trying to think, he came up with the only thing he could think of and yelled at her, "Well, I'll tell mom you ruined my shirt."

He knew it was going to happen and tried to brace himself but it was futile. His sister hit hard. After the blow he heard laughing, which was quickly covered by a loud thwomp as the Naruto kid was hit in the head by Hana too. Kiba had to stifle a laugh as he knew what would happen if Hana had heard him.

"Apologize both of you now!" Hana said with an air of authority causing the two boys to apologize to each other while blushing with anger.

Hana began walking home with Kiba after her teammates had went their separate ways. She kept trying to get Kiba to spill why him and the blond boy were fighting. Kiba kept ignoring and trying to change the subject until Hana brought up something that caught his attention.

"I guess that if you can't act mature you won't get your nin-hound like a proper Inuzuka, oh well."

Kiba stopped shocked. "My nin-hound is at home?"

"Mom went to get him today, but I could always tell her that you were bad at scho-"

Kiba dashed ahead of Hana until he crashed into something.

"Oww..watch where you're going you idio-..."

Kiba blushed as he saw that it was Hinata, who was almost in tears at what he had just said. He quickly stammered, "I'm sorry Hinat-Hinata. I didn't see you there. I was just excit-excited. I have a puppy at home and.. and.." He began scratching the back of his head and tried to find words that he could say, but couldn't get out of his mouth. He blushed even more when he heard Hana's laugh. She had caught up to him thanks to the collision and had heard everything. Hinata blushed as well, still with tears coming up into her pearly white eyes. Hana saw her eyes and was taken aback and grabbed Kiba's head and whispered to him, "You apologize to her now Kiba!" in a warning tone.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," he said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

Hana looked affronted at this comment and quickly yammered out a, "He means he is sorry Hyuuga-sama.!" with a slight blush.

Hinata smiled with a small blush.

"It-it's okay Inu-Inuzuka-san. I'l-I'll s-see you tomo-tomorrow Ki-Kiba-Kun," she said as she ran off quickly in the opposite direction.

Hana seemed shocked as she looked at her younger brother and suddenly smacked him in the back. "Who knew my little brother was a little player, being on first-name basis with the Hyuuga heiress." Kiba looked at her with a questioning look.

"Hyuuga?"

Hana snickered to herself, "You know Kiba if you want to impress a girl like that you'll have to dress like a man and not a kid."

Kiba blushed and gritted his teeth as he said, "She already likes someone else, so what does it matter?" He placed his hands behind his head as he began walking away quickly avoiding eye-contact with his sister.

"Is that why you were fighting that blond boy? Is that who she likes?"

Kiba turned around glaring at his sister and yelled at her.

"How dare you! There is no way she would like a little pansy like him! Nor would any other girl! He's an idiot!"

"Then why were you fighting?"

"He was annoying me. Now can we please go home I want to see my nin-hound."

Hana sighed, knowing she got all she was going to get out of her seven year old brother at the moment, and said yes they could go home. She smirked as she caught up with her little brother who had darted towards home as soon as she said he could. Still, smirking she leaned over her brother's shoulder to whisper into his ear, "Remember what mom said?"

Kiba stopped so suddenly he tumbled over himself and landed face-first on the ground as he remembered his mom's words, _"You'll get your nin-hound after your first __**GOOD**__ week in the academy to make sure you're responsible enough to take care of one." _

_"The way she said good you'd think she thinks I'll be a bad student.. I'll show her," _Kiba thought to himself before a look of realization befell him and he turned to his sister. "If you remembered she said that, why did you tell my that my nin-hound is at home!?"

"I needed to get you to calm down and stop thinking about that blond boy and the Hyuuga girl," Hana said nonchalantly as she continued to walk forward.

"What do you mean stop thinking about them!?"

They had finally made it back home after about 15 more minutes of Kiba shouting at his sister that he didn't think Hinata was cute or was jealous of Naruto. His mom made him hop in the shower while Hana helped make dinner. Kiba protested saying it was just a lecture and Hana was smelly from her day's mission but his mom sent him up first anyway. When he came down from the shower he sat down at the kitchen table and saw a plate with three steaks on it. Before he could grab the biggest one though his mom smacked his hand away and smirked at him.

"So Hana's told me that within one day of school you got in a fight with another boy over the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Is this correct?"

Kiba was taken aback and didn't notice Hana grab the largest steak from right under his nose. He blushed and looked down and away from his mom's dead-pan look on him.

"No! I had lunch with this girl Hinata because I forgot mine at home because someone threw me out of the house!" Kiba paused and glared at his mom for a moment who just shrugged.

"Get up on time then," she said never changing her expression.

"...And she offered to share her lunch with me so I wouldn't have to come home for mine. As for the "fight", as Hana called it, the kid comes up and punches me in the head and basically calls me an idiot. So I yelled backed at him, I didn't get the chance to show him who's boss because the teacher caught us and told us to better behave or else." Kiba huffed and went back to his dinner.

Tsume looked an her son and smiled, "Tell me about this Hinata you had lunch with today?" She noticed her son blush again confirming that he liked this girl.

"She's quiet and nice and prett-" Kiba realized what he was about to say, and flustered, changed it to, "pretty cool." He looked down at his plate and began eating his broccoli, a sure sign of him not feeling at all like himself.

Tsume sighed, "If you want a girl to notice you, you have to dress nicely, so how's this sound if you like this Hinata girl, you'll have to dress up nicely, like a man, especially given her family, I'll take you out to buy a nice outfit that you will wear two days from now so you can ask her to eat lunch with you all proper-like tomorrow and you can bring lunch for her as well. Okay?"

Kiba blushed and kept picking at his greens thinking to himself why he was considering his mom's offer but soon brushed it off and looked up with a smug smile and grin, "Why would I care about some girl?" he asked. "They are smelly, ugly, stupid and have cooties, so no thank you mom." He puffed out his chest as he crossed his arms with his cocky expression. He did not; however, anticipate the twin smacks on his head.

"Ow," he groaned as he held his head after being smacked in the head by both his mom and sister. _"Note to self, don't call girls ugly in front of your all girl family members,"_ thought Kiba after the fact.

Tsume looked at her son and stated in a commanding voice, "Hurry up and finish dinner we're going to the store after dinner!"

Kiba was not happy, not at all. His mom had dragged him to the store after threatening to never let him have his nin-hound. He had tried on by this point ten shirts, five pairs of pants, three vests and twelve pairs of shoes. He couldn't believe that the store was still open after all this time. He came out of the dressing room and muttered "stupid women" under his breath as he looked up and saw his mom take a breath and smile at him.

"You look like such a little gentleman," his mom said while hugging him.

Kiba blushed, "Get off mo-"

He cut himself off when he looked over and saw Naruto walking in the store by himself and had just happened to set his gaze on Kiba while his mom was hugging him. Kiba noticed there was a small glimpse of anger in Naruto's expression before it turned into an evil grin.

"Hey there, red cheeks, what's wrong? Why do you need your mommy to hug you? Is it 'cause you are to stupid to pick out clothes by yourself?"

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Actually, I have a fancy thing I have to go to whisker boy so my mom wanted to help me pick out the best outfit possible," he said never faltering his gaze from the blond.

Tsume looked from boy to boy and recognized that the blond boy was Naruto, the newest Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. And knowing how Kiba was, she didn't want to risk him saying something rude about Naruto's parents and as such grabbed Kiba's wrist and yanked him towards the registers to check out.

"Say bye to your friend Kiba. You can see him tomorrow," Tsume said as they hurried off.

"He's not my friend mom!''

Kiba showed up on time for the academy the next day. He did; however, look like a complete wreck. He was too tired from staying up all night worrying what Naruto would say to him. Luckily for Kiba though, Naruto was too busy trying to talk to some pink-haired girl who kept yelling at him to buzz off. He looked over at Hinata who was blushing while she looked over in the blond boys direction.

_"There is no way that she could like him,"_ Kiba thought to himself as he took in the scene.

Soon it was lunch time and Kiba waited for the other kids to leave the room and then he grabbed his lunch a bento with a little jerky on the side and headed towards the front of the school. And sure enough he found Hinata sitting there, under the same tree as yesterday. He sat down next to her and started unpacking his lunch to eat.

"Ki-Kiba-kun! Why are yo-you eat-eating he-here aga-again? Don-Don't you wa-want to ea-eat wi-with the oth-other kids?" asked Hinata startled by the loud thump Kiba made when he plopped down next to her.

"Nah, they're all annoying and I'm too awesome to sit with them and also I uh-" Kiba started before blushing about what he was going to say next.

"Wha-what is i-it Kiba-k-kun?" Hinata asked with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Well, IwaswonderingifyouwantedtohavelunchwithmetomorrowH inata?" Kiba said so fast and looking away from her to hide his blush, that Hinata had to really focus on what he had just said.

"Sur-sure Kib-Kiba-kun. Why woul-wouldn't I-I, we've alr-already ate tw-twice toget-together?"

"Well, this will be m-my treat." Kiba was scratching the back of his head and looking away still attempting to hide his blush.

Hinata smiled a small smile. Kiba looked back in time to see it and thought his face might explode from the heat that suddenly increased from an already uncomfortable level for him. "I would li-like th-that very mu-much Kiba-kun."

"Same place tomorrow then?"

"O-of cour-course Kiba-kun."

"Oh," Kiba blinked up in realization, "What do you like to eat?"

Hinata scrunched up her face in thought and after a few seconds said, "I rea-really like cinna-cinnamon ro-rolls."

"Gotcha."

After a few more minutes of small chit-chat the two headed back towards the classroom. The next few hours went by quickly as Kiba couldn't help but feel nervous about his lunch tomorrow.

When Kiba got home he ran to his mom, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Mom do we have any cinnamon rolls!?" he shouted at her while emptying the cabinets in a very unclean fashion.

"Not that I'm aware of, we haven't had those in a while. Why? Do you want them for breakfast?"

"No! They're Hinata's favorite, so I have to bring them for lunch tomorrow!"

"Well, how does this sound. After dinner, you clean up this kitchen we'll go buy some for this girl you don't like," Tsume smile over at Kiba.

"Why can't Hana clean up after dinner while we're shopping?" Kiba asked pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because she didn't just destroy the kitchen looking for cinnamon rolls!" Tsume stated in her scary mom voice.

Kiba shuddered at the voice and quietly responded with a, "Yes ma'am."

Kiba looked at himself in the mirror the next morning and could not for the life of him understand how woman liked men who dressed like this. He had long ago given up hope of calming his hair and so in contrast to his dark and wild hair his outfit was even more ridiculous. He was wearing a crimson dress shirt with black jeans and shoes. But the crowning achievement of the outfit was the black tie with the puppies on it. He looked like a nerd.

"Mom, I can't go to school like this! I look stupid!" Kiba shouted down the stairs.

"You look nice. Now get down here before I make Kuromaru take you to school wolf-style. "

As Kiba was not looking forward to being carried to school via wolf mouth he hurried downstairs, grabbed the lunches and ran out the door.

Then as Kiba predicted, the first hour at school sucked. Not only did Naruto make fun of him but so did almost every boy in his class and most of the girls as well.

_"It will all be worth it when it's time for lunch,"_ though Kiba to himself, despite the fact he couldn't even look over at Hinata for fear of seeing her laughing at him.

Soon the lunch bell rang and as usual Kiba waited for the others to leave before he got up to leave. He stopped though when her saw Hinata still sitting in her seat looking at him expectantly.

Kiba walked over to her and asked her why she hadn't gone to lunch yet. She looked at him in the eyes and said calmly, or at least her version of calmly, "Be-becau-because i-i-if the bo-boy is trea-treating a-a gir-girl to lun-lunch, he's su-suppo-supposed to pi-pick he-her up fir-first. Ri-right?" Kiba swallowed and looked away when asked the question.

"Sorry," Kiba took in a deep breath and looked back at Hinata with a determined look on his face which did not match with the blush on it. "Hinata, I'm here to pick you up for lunch. The one you promised me yesterday." Kiba extended his hand for Hinata, who gladly took it and followed him out to the front of the building.

Kiba was so excited he was having his first "date" with Hinata who seemed to be enjoying herself as well as they talked about nothing in particular.

"So do you like the cinnamon rolls Hinata?"

"Ye-yes the-they are qui-quite delicio-delicious Ki-Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled with a small smile.

Unfortunately, as Kiba thought, the bell for class rang and as they finished picking up their belongings from lunch, Hinata looked over at Kiba.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata."

"Tha-thank you ver-very mu-much fo-for lun-lunch today."

"No problem."

"Ki-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Yo-you lo-look ver-very ni-nice to-today." Hinata had a massive blush with that statement. However, it did match Kiba's quite handsomely as he took in her words. And then as quick as the wind Kiba kissed Hinata's cheek, causing the poor girl to blush even more and start swaying.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" shouted Kiba as he caught her and heard her giggle.

"Don-Don't wor-worry Kib-Kiba-k-kun." She placed a quick kiss of her own on his cheek. "I ho-hope we ca-can d-do lu-lunch tom-tomorr-tomorrow as we-well?"

As Kiba was blushing too hard to even form a yes all he managed to do was nod his head with a large wolfish grin appearing on his face as they walked back into the classroom.


End file.
